


Let's drink!

by ZerochaphiL



Series: Let's series [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: ArashiFicBlog, Let's series, M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, Ryusei no Kizuna, Since2008
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerochaphiL/pseuds/ZerochaphiL
Summary: จากความคออ่อนของคนตัวเล็ก สู่การดูแลอย่างใกล้ชิดของคนสนิทช่างดูแล+++++++"เจ้าเล่ห์จริงๆ" ถึงปากจะต่อว่า แต่จุนก็คลี่ยิ้มเอ็นดูกับเจ้าตัวเล็กของเขาเหมือนกัน"นายรู้จักฉันดีอยู่แล้วนี่""คราวหน้าถ้าอยากได้คนเลี้ยงเหล้ามาหาฉันนี่.." จุนเอ่ยพลางเก็บกลืนบางประโยคไว้ในใจ...มาดื่มกับฉันนี่ พ่อจะมอมซะให้ฟุบคาอกเลย คอยดู....
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Series: Let's series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554655





	Let's drink!

**Author's Note:**

> เรื่องที่สองของ Let's series  
URL: http://www.arashificblog.net/ficblog/blog/zerochaphil/1250/3321

Let's drink!

+++++++++++++++

ทุกคนรู้ดีอยู่แล้วว่า...นิโนะมิยะ คาซึนาริ...คออ่อนแค่ไหน

แต่ถึงกระนั้น เวลาเพื่อนๆไปดื่มกัน...

ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเมมเบอร์อาราชิ...เพื่อนในวงการนักแสดง..วงการผู้กำกับ..วงการตลก..หรือเพื่อนนอกวงการ

หลายครั้งหลายครา พวกเขาจะชวนคนคออ่อนคนนี้ไปด้วย...

บ้างก็สำเร็จ.. คือ การที่เขานึกอยากจะกินดื่มกับเพื่อนๆหรือการไปตามมารยาท

บ้างก็ไม่สำเร็จ..เพราะทุกคนก็รู้ดีว่า...นิโนะมิยะ คาซึนาริ...รักที่จะอยู่บ้านมากกว่าจะออกไปไหน

แต่คงไม่ใช่กับวันนี้..

\--นิโนะมิยะคุง--

\--ครับ??--

\--เย็นนี้ไปดื่มด้วยกันนะ ตั้งแต่เปิดกล้องยังไม่เคยไปดื่มด้วยกันเลยนี่ นิชิกิโดะคุงก็ไปนะ--

\--อ้อ.. ครับ-- 

\--เจอกันข้างหน้าสักทุ่มครึ่งนะ ผมเลี้ยงเอง--

\--ครับ คุโด้ซัง-- *คนเขียนบท Ryusei no Kizuna*

ก็นะ..ก็ผู้ใหญ่ในวงการมาชวนไปดื่มแบบนี้ ถึงไม่อยากไปก็ต้องไปอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ล่ะนะ....

เขาจำได้ว่า วันพรุ่งนี้กองถ่าย Ryusei no Kizuna พักกอง เนื่องจากผู้กำกับติดธุระกะทันหัน

และถ้าเขาจำไม่ผิด พรุ่งนี้เขาก็มีงานแค่ช่วงเย็นที่ต้องไปอัดรายการวิทยุเท่านั้นเอง 

คนตัวเล็กนิ่งไปสักพัก ก่อนที่มือป้อมจะหยิบสมุดโน๊ตของตัวเองออกมา เปิดพั่บๆไปยังหน้าที่ต้องการ 

นัยน์ตาสีอ่อนไล่ตามรายละเอียดที่ถูกจดเอาไว้..และแล้วมุมปากบางก็ยกยิ้มขึ้นมาอย่างไร้เหตุผล 

20.00 pm. ร้านเนื้อย่างไม่ไกลจากมิโดริยามะสตูดิโอ... 

"ไหนๆพรุ่งนี้ก็หยุด ดื่มเต็มที่เลยนะ นิโนะมิยะคุง นิชิกิโดะคุง"

"ครับ/ครับ" 

"รับอะไรดีครับ ทางร้านมีเมนูแนะนำ~%$@$#@~%&>%#@$#........"

30 นาทีผ่านไป...

"นิชิกิโดะคุง เติมเบียร์ให้นิโนะมิยะคุงหน่อยซิ จะหมดแก้วแล้ว"

"เอ่อ ไม่..เอ้ออ ขอบใจนะ นิชิกี้"

"นี่นะ ฉันล่ะดีใจจริงๆที่ได้เขียนบทให้กับเรื่องนี้..~$#@%&>@%$#~%$#)"

1 ชม. ผ่านไป...

"น้องๆ เบียร์อีกแก้ว นิโนะมิยะคุง อีกแก้วนะ"

"..........คราบบบ.."

"เดี๋ยวผมมานะครับ คุโด้ซัง"

"รีบมาล่ะ นิชิกิโดะคุง"

อีกครึ่งชั่วโมงต่อมา....

"พี่ชาย.. พี่ชาย.... นิโนะมิยะคุง นายยังโอเคอยู่มั๊ยเนี่ย"

ไร้คำตอบ... แต่เรียวก็ยังรับรู้ถึงแรงพงกหัวที่ทาบไหล่เขา

"เฮ้ออออ~ จนได้สิน่า"

"นิชิกิโดะคุง... นิโนะมิยะคุงเขา..."

"เรียบร้อยไปแล้วครับ รายนี้เขาคออ่อน"

"อ้าวเหรอ แล้วจะกลับยังไงล่ะเนี่ย"

"ไม่เป็นไรครับ เดี๋ยวผู้ปกครองคงมารับ"

"หา??"

ครืดดดด..

เสียงเคลื่อนของประตูไม้ดังขึ้นพร้อมกับกรอบร่างสูงเพรียวที่ปรากฏชัดแก่สายตาของเรียว..

"....มานั่นแล้วครับ ผู้ปกครองของพี่ชาย"

"อ้าว มัตสึโมโตะคุงนี่เอง นึกว่าใคร มารับเพื่อนงั้นเหรอ"

"สวัสดีครับ คุโด้ซัง ขอบคุณมากที่ช่วยดูแลนิโนะมิยะคุงครับ... พวกผมขอตัวกลับก่อนนะครับ"

"อ้อ ได้ๆ กลับดีๆล่ะ"

"ขอบคุณครับ"

จุนมองหัวทุยๆของเจ้าตัวเล็กของเขาที่เอนซ้ายเอนขวาอยู่ข้างๆเพื่อนรุ่นน้องอย่างเรียวก่อนถอนหายใจไปเฮือกหนึ่ง

ร่างสูงเพรียวเดินเข้าไปซ้อนชิดหลังเล็กของคนที่ใกล้จะหมดสติ 

มือเรียวขาวเอื้อมรั้งหัวทุยๆให้พิงตัวเขาก่อนจะก้มตัวลงต่ำ ริมฝีปากแดงจัดกระซิบริมหูเอ่ยเสียงทุ้มแผ่วเบา

"คัซ.. กลับบ้านกันนะ"

เพียงเท่านั้น... และโดยสัญชาติญาณหรือความคุ้นชินก็ไม่รู้ได้ของคนตัวเล็ก

สิ่งที่ปรากฏแก่สายตาของทั้งเพื่อนนักแสดงอย่างเรียว นักเขียนบทผู้มีชื่อเสียงและบรรดาสต๊าฟทั้งหลายก็คือ..

ชายร่างเล็กที่เกือบจะเมาหลับไปตรงหน้า..พยักหน้าน้อยๆ ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นให้คนตัวสูงจับพาดหลังขี่คอแบบเด็กๆ

แขนเล็กกระวัดรอบคอเรียวไว้อย่างหลวมๆแต่จากสายตาคนเห็นก็มั่นใจได้ว่าคนตัวเล็กจะไม่ตกจากหลังกว้างแน่นอน

จนกระทั่งทั้งสองร่างนั้นลับตาไปนั่นแหละ นักเขียนบทประจำกองถึงได้เอ่ยออกมา

"ผมก็ได้ยินมาบ้างนะว่าอาราชิสนิทกันมาก.. แต่ไม่นึกว่าจะสนิทกันถึงขั้นนี้เลย"

...ไม่มีใครสังเกตเรียวที่ก้มหน้าลงไปกลั้นยิ้มอย่างยากเย็น...

กว่าจุนจะถึงห้อง..ก็ปาเข้าไปเฉียดห้าทุ่มแล้ว

และกว่าเขาจะหอบหิ้วเจ้าตัวเล็กตรงเข้าห้องนอนก็ใช้เวลาไปอีกโข แถมยังกินแรงเขาไม่น้อยเลย

...แล้วดูสิน่ะ.. เมาหลับไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราว ตัวเองคออ่อนแล้วยังจะซ่าไปดื่มอีก มันน่า..นัก....

นัยน์ตาคู่คมหรี่มองร่างเล็กนอนแผ่หลาหลับปุ๋ยบนเตียงกว้างของเขาด้วยสายตาคาดโทษ ก่อนจะถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่

เถอะ.. ไว้ตื่นแล้วค่อยว่ากัน.. ตอนนี้มีเรื่องสำคัญกว่าต้องทำ... เอ ผ้าขนหนู อ่างน้ำ อยู่ในห้องน้ำรึเปล่านะ...

คนตัวสูงเดินหายเข้าไปในห้องน้ำไม่นานก็กลับออกมาพร้อมอ่างน้ำใบย่อมกับผ้าขนหนูผืนนิ่ม..ก่อนจะเดินมานั่งข้างเตียง

มือเรียวขาวจุ่มผ้ากับน้ำอุ่นบิดพอหมาดก่อนลงมือเช็ดหน้าเช็ดตาและแก้มแดงๆของคนเมา

ผ้านุ่มไล่เรื่อยไปจากหน้าขาวๆ.. เรียวคอ.. แขนเล็ก.. ไร้วี่แววได้สติจากคนที่นอนหลับเป็นตาย

...เหม็นเหล้า... 

จุนคิดในใจ เมื่อได้กลิ่นเหล้าตลบอบอวลตามเสื้อผ้าและเนื้อตัวของเจ้าตัวเล็กของเขา

ก็ไม่อยากให้มีกลิ่นเหล้าติดเตียงหรอกนะ

...เอาไงดี?? จับแก้ผ้าซะดีมั๊ย??... 

เจ้าของห้องและเตียงหัวเราะเบาๆกับความคิดของตัวเอง ก่อนจะขยับลุกขึ้นเดินไปปลายเตียง 

มือเรียวเอื้อมจับปลายขาที่ยื่นพ้นขอบเตียงขึ้นมา ถอดรองเท้าผ้าใบและถุงเท้าให้คนตัวเล็กแล้วเดินไปโยนไว้หน้าบ้าน

เขาเดินกลับมาที่ห้องอีกครั้งพลางหยุดยืนมองคนรักของเขา ไม่นานที่ริมฝีปากแดงสดจะคลี่ยิ้มขึ้นมาอย่างนึกขำ

คัซ ฉันรักนายนะ...แต่..ฉันก็รักเตียงฉันเหมือนกัน...เพราะงั้น....................

...เฮ้ออ~~ คงได้แต่หวังว่าตื่นขึ้นมาแล้วจะไม่แหกปากล่ะนะ...

..................................................  
...........................  
.......  
..  
.  
.

คาซึนาริไม่ได้แหกปาก............แม้ว่าเขาจะตกใจอยู่มากก็ตาม......

จากที่งัวเงียลืมตาใสๆขึ้นมาสะท้อนแสงอาทิตย์รำไรในยามเช้า จนตื่นเต็มตาเมื่อเห็นแผ่นอกขาวจัดในชุดนอนที่หลุดรุ่ยในระยะเผาขนแบบนี้

อาจเป็นเพราะเขารู้อยู่แล้วก็ได้..ว่าจะต้องตื่นขึ้นมาในห้องนี้.. ในเช้าวันนี้...

แต่ที่เขาคิดไม่ถึงก็คือ.. การที่เขาได้มานอนบนเตียงนี้ทั้งสภาพเมาแอ๋และทั่วตัวมีแต่กลิ่นเหล้าแบบนี้ตะหาก...

คนตัวเล็กขยับยุกยิกสำรวจตัวเองใต้ผ้าห่มผืนหนา ไม่มีกลัวว่าคนที่กอดเขาไว้หลวมๆจะตื่นขึ้นมา... ก็นะ..ขี้เซาระดับนั้น...

อ้อ...รู้ละ หมอนี่ลอกคราบเขาไปแล้วทั้งตัวนี่เอง.. นี่คงจะเช็ดตัวให้ด้วยละมั๊ง ถึงได้แทบไม่เหลือกลิ่นอะไรติดอยู่เลย

ขี้โกงนี่หว่า... ให้เขานอนล่อนจ้อนแบบนี้ได้ไง ทีตัวเองใส่เสื้อผ้าครบชุด ไอ้ลามกเอ๊ยยยยย 

นัยน์ตาตาสีอ่อนเหลือบมองเจ้าของใบหน้าคมเข้มที่ยังหลับสนิทด้วยสายตาคาดโทษ..

เถอะ...รอไว้ตื่นก่อนละกัน ยังเช้าอยู่เลย จะลุกจากที่ดีๆอุ่นสบายแบบนี้ไปก็ใช่เรื่อง นอนต่อละกันวะ...

ว่าแล้วคนตัวเล็กก็ซุกๆตัวเองเข้ากับอ้อมอกของคนหลับสนิทก่อนจะเข้าสู่ห้วงนิทราตามอีกไปคนในเวลาไม่นาน

..................................................  
...........................  
.......  
..  
.  
.

ฉ่า..ฉ่า~ 

หอม... กลิ่นอะไรเนี่ย ...โครอคเกะ?? 

คนตัวเล็กทำจมูกฟุดฟิดกับกลิ่มหอมของอาหารที่ลอยผ่านประตูห้องนอนเข้ามา 

นัยน์ตาสีอ่อนเปิดปรือขึ้นมาก่อนเหลือบมองที่หน้าต่าง แสงแดดจ้าทอลำแสงสีทองลอดผ่านผ้าม่านสีสว่างเข้ามาในห้อง

แขนเรียวเล็กกวาดไปมา ตัวบางๆบิดซ้ายทีขวาทีเป็นการยืดเส้นรับวันใหม่ ...เสียงทำอาหารเงียบไปแล้ว

...หิว...แต่ขี้เกียจลุก......

หลังจากกลิ้งตัวไปมาในบนเตียงกว้าง ปล่อยให้ผืนผ้านวมหนานุ่มพันตัวจนกลมดิกแล้ว ประตูห้องนอนก็เปิดออก

"ไง ตื่นแล้วเหรอ เจ้าตัวแสบ" เสียงทุ้มต่ำลอยมาทักทายพร้อมร่างสูงเพรียวที่ยืนกอดอกพิงกรอบประตู

"ได้สักพักแล้วล่ะ ไอ้ลามก" เจ้าก้อนกลมบนเตียงใหญ่ก็โต้กลับไปไม่แพ้กัน

"ใครลามก??"

"นายไง แก้ผ้าคนอื่นเขาได้ไง ถ้าฉันไม่สบายขึ้นมาจะทำไง"

"ก็นายตัวเหม็นเหล้าและนายไม่มีทางที่จะไม่สบายไปได้หรอก เพราะฉันกอดเอาไว้ทั้งคืน" ..อย่างว่าแต่จะหนาวเลย อุ่นจนแทบร้อนด้วยซ้ำ

"แล้วทำไมไม่ใส่เสื้อผ้าให้ฉันด้วยล่ะ"

"....เหตุผลส่วนตัว" จบคำปุ๊บริมฝีปากอิ่มแดงก็ยกยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มทันตาเห็น 

"ชิ..มันก็คือลามกแหละวะ ....แล้วฉันแสบตรงไหน" เสียงเล็กบ่นงุบงิบก่อนโพล่งคำถามที่ตนสงสัยออกมา

"ไม่แสบตรงไหน ทำฉันเป็นห่วงแทบแย่ เมาไม่รู้เรื่องแบบนั้น ถ้าฉันไม่ไปรับจะทำยังไง"

จุนรู้ตัวดีเชียวล่ะว่าที่พูดไปน่ะ ไม่ใช่ประเด็นหลัก ...ถ้าเกิดโดนใครหิ้วไปจะทำยังไง.....

"...ฉันรู้ว่านายว่างตั้งแต่ตอนเย็นเมื่อวานและวันนี้ทั้งวัน" อ้ออออ... คนตัวสูงลากเสียงในใจ เขาพอจะเข้าใจอะไรรางๆแล้ว

"และฉันก็มั่นใจด้วยว่าถ้าฉันเมา นิชิกี้ต้องโทรหานายให้มารับฉัน และไหนๆก็มีคนเลี้ยงแล้วฉันก็เลยดื่มเต็มที่ แล้วนายก็มา.." รอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ผุดพรายที่ริมฝีปากบางของเจ้าตัวเล็กขณะที่พูด

"เจ้าเล่ห์จริงๆ" ถึงปากจะต่อว่า แต่จุนก็คลี่ยิ้มเอ็นดูกับเจ้าตัวเล็กของเขาเหมือนกัน

"นายรู้จักฉันดีอยู่แล้วนี่"

"คราวหน้าถ้าอยากได้คนเลี้ยงเหล้ามาหาฉันนี่.." จุนเอ่ยพลางเก็บกลืนบางประโยคไว้ในใจ 

...มาดื่มกับฉันนี่ พ่อจะมอมซะให้ฟุบคาอกเลย คอยดู....

"สรุปว่าเราเจ๊ากัน?? ฉันเจ้าเล่ห์และนาย..คิดไม่ซื่อ"

"ก็ได้~ หักลบกันไป..... หิวยัง คัซ" 

"ก็..หิวแหละ แต่ขี้เกียจลุก ...Breakfast on Bed ได้มะ"

"ไม่ได้ เดี๋ยวเตียงเปื้อน ถึงนายจะเป็นคนกินเรียบร้อยแค่ไหนก็เถอะ ฉันไม่อยากเสี่ยง"

"ทีอย่างอื่นเปื้อนนายไม่เห็นว่าเลย" ไม่พูดเปล่า คนตัวเล็กเผยรอยยิ้มซุกซนที่สื่อชัดเจนถึงความหมายของ "อย่างอื่น"

...แล้วยังมีหน้ามาว่าฉัน "ลามก" ไอ้แสบเอ๊ยยยย......

"ถ้านายไม่ลุกนะ คัซ ฉันว่าเตียงฉันคงจะได้เปื้อน "อย่างอื่น" ที่นายว่าก็ตอนนี้แหละ" ว่าแล้วก็ย่างสามขุมเข้ามาหาคนตัวเล็กที่ปลายเตียง 

นัยน์ตาคู่คมมองเจ้าก้อนกลมด้วยสายตาหมายมาดระคนหมั่นเขี้ยว ทำเอาคนปากกล้าขยับถอยไปชิดหัวเตียงเลยทีเดียว

"วันนี้ฉันมีงานนะ"

"ตอนเย็นไม่ใช่เหรอ" อย่าคิดว่ารู้ตารางงานเมมเบอร์ทุกคนอยู่คนเดียวสิ คาซึนาริ

"...............เสื้อผ้าล่ะ หรือนายจะให้ฉันลุกไปกินข้าวทั้งสภาพนี้" 

"อืมมม จริงๆแล้วฉันก็ไม่เกี่ยงหรอกนะ แต่ฉันอาจลังเลนิดหน่อยว่าจะกินอาหารเช้าหรือจะกินนายดี" จุนยักไหล่ยิ้มๆก่อนเอี้ยวตัวหลบหมอนใบโตที่ลอยเฉียดหัวไป

"ล้อเล่นน่า~ ไปอาบน้ำป่ะ เดี๋ยวหยิบเสื้อผ้าให้" 

ทีแรกจุนคิดว่าเจ้าตัวเล็กของเขาจะลากผ้านวมไปด้วยแล้วค่อยโยนไว้หน้าห้องน้ำให้เขาไปเก็บเหมือนเมื่อครั้งก่อนๆ

แต่เปล่า...เจ้าตัวแสบจงใจสลัดๆผ้าผืนหนาไว้บนเตียงแล้วเดินตัวเปล่าเล่าเปลือยผ่านหน้าเขาไปหน้าตาเฉย  
แอบเห็นว่ายิ้มซะด้วยนะ!

ก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไรหรอกนะแล้วก็ไม่ใช่ว่าจะไม่เคยเห็นด้วย... คนตัวเล็กเคยเดินล่อนจ้อนในห้องแต่งตัวอาราชิก็บ่อยไป

แต่พอมันเกิดขึ้นหลังจากลับฝีปากยามเช้ากันไปแล้วเนี่ย มันน่า...ตามเข้าไปอาบน้ำอีกรอบซะจริงๆเลย ฮึ่ย~!!

ไม่เกิน 10 นาทีหลังจากนั้น...

ชายหนุ่มที่นั่งอ่านหนังสืออยู่บนโต๊ะกินข้าวก็เห็นกรอบร่างเล็กในเสื้อผ้าของเขาเดินหอมฉุยออกมาจากห้องน้ำ

"คัซ มานี่มา" 

จุนเรียกเจ้าตัวเล็กของเขามานั่งที่เก้าอี้ข้างๆตัว ก่อนจะหยิบเจ้าขนหนูที่พาดไหล่เล็กมาขยี้เบาๆบนผมเส้นเล็กนิ่ม

คาซึนารินั่งหลับตาปล่อยคนช่างดูแลเขาเช็ดหัวหูจนแห้งหมาด แถมเซอร์วิสพิเศษด้วยการจูบกระหม่อมหอมๆไปหนึ่งที

"โอเคละ" ว่าพลางผละมือและพาดผ้าขนหนูไว้ที่พนักเก้าอี้

"ขอบใจ อ่ะ โครอคเกะจริงๆด้วย" นิ้วป้อมหยิบก้อนหมูชุบแป้งทอดชิ้นพอดีคำเข้าปาก

"จริงๆด้วย??"

"ก็..ฉันตื่นมาเพราะกลิ่นหอมๆของมันนี่แหละ แต่ไม่รู้ว่ามันคืออะไรไง นึกในใจว่าเป็นโครอคเกะ แล้วก็ใช่จริงๆด้วย"

"ที่คิดว่าเป็นโครอคเกะ เพราะมันเป็นของโปรดนายใช่มั๊ยล่ะ" ....ชั้นก็ทำด้วยเหตุผลนั้นน่ะแหละ

"คงงั้น.. อื้มม อร่อย~" 

"ชามั๊ย"

"อืมมม ชาเขียวนะ" สั่งเสร็จสรรพก่อนจะท้าวคางอมยิ้มมองคนตัวสูงเดินเข้าครัวไปเทน้ำชาอุ่นๆใส่ถ้วยชามาให้

"ฉันเนี่ย... ช่างโชคดีจริงๆนะ.." เสียงเล็กเอ่ยเรียบๆหากนัยน์ตาสีอ่อนพราวระยับเอ่ยขึ้นเมื่อจุนเดินกลับมา

"หืมม์??"

"ก็..ดูจุนสิ ทำอาหารก็อร่อย ทำงานบ้านก็เป็น แถมยังช่างดูแลนู่นนี่ หน้าตาก็น่ารักขนาดนี้..."

"หา??" 

"เพอร์เฟคแบบนี้ คุณสามีภูมิใจจังน้า~" ริมฝีปากบางคลี่ยิ้มเอ่ยกลั้วหัวเราะออกมาอย่างล้อเลียน

แทนที่จุนจะนึกเคืองที่จู่ๆก็กลายสภาพมาเป็น "คุณภรรยา" ของเจ้าตัวเล็กนี่ไปซะเฉย เขากลับหัวเราะลั่นห้องจนถึงกับต้องก้มลงซุกหน้ากับท่อนแขน อีกมือกุมท้องที่หัวเราะจนเกร็งไปหมด

"คัซ นายนี่นะ ฮ่าๆๆๆ คิดได้ไงเนี่ย" คนตัวเล็กไม่เอ่ยคำ เขานั่งนิ่งมองคนข้างๆที่หัวเราะหน้าดำหน้าแดงไม่หยุดด้วยดวงตายิ้มๆ 

...ก็จุนน่ารักจริงๆนี่

"โอย เหนี่อย.... นี่ถ้าเป็นอย่างนั้นนะ นายอาจจะเป็นคุณสามีผู้โชคดี แต่ฉันจะตรงกันข้ามน่ะสิ" 

...."คุณสามี" ไม่ตอบคำ แต่จุนเห็นคำถามในนัยน์ตาสีอ่อนชัดเจน

"ก็..คุณสามีต้องหาเลี้ยงใช่มั๊ยล่ะ แล้วดูนายสิ คัซ วันๆเอาแต่เล่นเกมส์ เล่นกลไพ่ เลี้ยงข้าวฉันสักครั้งยังไม่เคยเลย"

"งั้น...เปลี่ยนจาก "คุณสามี" เป็น "ลูกชาย" เหมือนเดิมก็ได้.. ทีนี้ฉันก็ไม่ต้องหาเลี้ยงและจะทำอะไรก็ได้ที่อยากทำ" 

"ทันทีเชียวนะ เจ้าตัวแสบเอ๊ยยย" เสียงทุ้มกลั้วหัวเราะเอ่ยขึ้นพลางขยี้หัวทุยๆชื้นๆอย่างหมั่นเขี้ยว

"เจ็บน้าาาา~" ยังไม่ทันที่คนตัวเล็กจะโต้กลับ เสียงเพลงสั้นๆก็ดังขึ้นจากในกระเป๋าที่วางพาดเก้าอี้อยู่ให้มือป้อมเอื้อมหยิบ

"นินากาว่าซังชวนดื่มเย็นนี้ล่ะ" ว่าพลางหันไปมองจุนที่จิ้มโครอคเกะเข้าปาก

"มีงานไม่ใช่เหรอนายน่ะ"

"เขานัดตอนสี่ทุ่มน่ะ"

"...พรุ่งนี้เรามีอัดรายการเช้านะ"

"แต่เขาบอกว่าจะเลี้ยง..." ...อืมมมม ไอ้เราก็นึกว่ากลัวเสียมารยาทผู้ใหญ่... ไอ้เจ้าขี้งกนี่

"ก็บอกไปแล้วไงว่า ถ้าอยากได้คนเลี้ยงเหล้า ให้มาหาฉัน"

"จุนพูดเหมือนพวกป๋าเลี้ยงเด็กเลยอ่ะ" 

...ก็ไม่ต่างหรอก เพียงแต่ที่เลี้ยงอยู่มันไม่"เด็ก"แล้วก็เท่านั้น แถมอายุก็มากกว่าซะอีกต่างหาก... จุนคิดไปขำไปในใจ....

"จะอะไรก็ช่างเถอะ สรุปว่าจะไป??"

"เอาไงดีละ"

"ก็แล้วแต่นายนะ อ้อ แต่เกมส์ใหม่ที่นายฝากฉันซื้อน่ะ ฉันซื้อมาแล้วนะ และถ้านายไม่เล่นวันนี้ ฉันก็จะเล่นก่อน เพราะฉันก็อยากเล่นเหมือนกันแถมฉันก็ว่างด้วย"

"เรื่องไร ของฉัน..ฉันจะเล่นเฟ้ย .....ขอโทษนะครับ นินากาว่าซัง" ว่าแล้วมือเล็กก็พนมไหว้ปลกๆใส่มือถือ ก่อนนิ้วป้อมก็กดจิ้มๆส่งแมสเซสไปหาชายสูงวัยที่เป็นผู้กำกับชื่อดัง

"บอกเขาไปว่าไรล่ะ"

"ติดงาน.......ช่วยเจ้าหญิง" ติดเกมส์ต่างหาก... จุนแก้ต่างในใจ

"เกมส์อยู่บนโต๊ะในห้องนอนแน่ะ" พอพูดจบปุ๊ปร่างเล็กก็ลุกขึ้นตรงดิ่งเข้าห้องนอนไปเลย

พ้นเงาคนตัวเล็กไปจุนก็ถอนหายใจเฮือก ...หลอกล่อสำเร็จไปได้อีกครั้ง....

นี่ถ้าไม่ใช้เจ้าเกมส์ใหม์ล่าสุดเข้าช่วย เขาก็ไม่รู้จะเอาเหตุผลอะไรมารั้งเจ้าตัวเล็กของเขาไว้เหมือนกัน 

คออ่อนจะแย่ แต่ขยันไปกินไปดื่มนักล่ะ... พอออกปากห้าม ก็อ้างว่ามีคนเลี้ยง... 

ก็แหงล่ะสิ.. ไปแต่ละครั้งแต่ละที ไม่เป็นเพื่อนที่รู้กันดีว่าหมอนี่ไม่จ่าย.. ไม่ก็รุ่นพี่.. รุ่นพ่อ... รุ่นลุง.... 

ซึ่งก็ต้องเลี้ยงเพื่อนรุ่นเด็กกว่าเป็นธรรมดา ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเพราะเอ็นดูหรือทำตามมารยาทก็เถอะ...

เฮ้อออ~ ท่าทางต้องคิดข้ออ้างคราวต่อไปไว้แต่เนิ่นๆซะละมั๊ง

คิดแล้วก็ชักเคืองขึ้นมารำไร.. ทำไมเขาจะต้องหาเรื่องให้สมองทำงานหนักกว่าเดิมด้วยนะ

นัยน์ตาเรียวคมวาววับเหลือบมองนาฬิกา..11.15... ก่อนจะเหล่มองทางประตูห้องนอน แว่วเสียงเล็กแหลมลอยมา

"จุน ฉันหาไม่เจอ เข้ามาหาให้หน่อย~~" พลันริมฝีปากแดงจัดยกยิ้มมุมปาก...

รอยยิ้มในแบบที่คนรักของเขาเคยบอกว่าไม่ชอบ... รอยยิ้มที่ไม่น่าไว้ใจ...

คนตัวสูงค่อยๆลุกขึ้นเก็บจานเปล่าเข้าครัว ก่อนเดินเรื่อยๆพกรอยยิ้มที่ว่าเข้าห้องนอนไป...

...ได้เวลาเช็คบิลค่าไปรับ.. ค่าเกมส์.. ค่าอาหารเช้าและค่าปวดหัวแล้วล่ะ คาซึนาริ...

..................................................  
...........................  
.......  
..  
.  
.

หลายวันต่อมา...

เสียงขอบคุณสต๊าฟในการถ่ายทำรายกายประจำของอาราชิดังขึ้นเป็นระยะๆ 

ก่อนเมมเบอร์แต่ละคนต่างก็แยกย้ายไปตามงานของตัวเองตามตารางที่ถูกจัดไว้

จุนมองตารางงานในมือพลางเดินออกทางด้านหลังประตูไปสู่ลานจอดรถ

วันนี้เขาเหลือแค่รายการถ่ายแบบกับสัมภาษณ์ให้กับนิตรสารเล่มนึง แล้วช่วงเย็นเขาก็จะว่างแล้ว...

"จุน!!" เสียงดังเป็นชื่อเขามาจากด้านหลัง

"อ้าว ยามากุจิคุง ไม่เจอกันนานเลย"

"เย็นนี้ว่างมั๊ย ไปดื่มกัน"

"แค่สองคน??"

"เปล่าๆ นัดคนอื่นๆไว้แล้ว"

ยังไม่ทันที่จุนจะตอบรับหรือปฎิเสธอะไรออกไป เสียงทำนองสั้นๆของแมสเซสก็ดังขึ้น

"แป๊ปนะ" เขาเอ่ยก่อนเปิดฝาพับของมือถือและกดแมสเซสอ่านก่อนริมฝีปากอิ่มจะคลี่ยิ้มพราย

\-- อยากได้คนเลี้ยงเหล้า จะไปรอที่ห้อง --

"คงไปไม่ได้แล้วล่ะ ยามากุจิคุง"

"อ้าว ทำไมล่ะ"

"มี "เด็ก" เรียกไปเลี้ยงเหล้าน่ะ" เฉลยพลางยิ้มกริ่มอย่างอวดๆ และช่างดูกวนประสาทแบบสุดๆในสายตาของรุ่นพี่

"โห~~ รุ่นน้องฉัน..กลายเป็นป๋าไปซะแล้ว เอาเถอะๆ ไว้คราวหน้าก็ได้"

"ครับผม"

"แล้วอย่ามอมเหล้าเด็กล่ะ เห็นว่าคออ่อนไม่ใช่รึไง" คราวนี้เป็นฝ่ายรุ่นพี่ที่ยิ้มบ้าง 

..ก็ทำไมเขาจะไม่รู้ว่า "เด็ก" ของรุ่นน้องคนนี้เป็นใคร...

"รู้ดี... ไว้คราวหน้าผมเลี้ยงไถ่โทษละกันนะ" 

"แล้วอย่าคืนคำนะเว้ย ไปล่ะ" แล้วชายหนุ่มรุ่นพี่ก็เดินจากไป ทิ้งไว้แต่รุ่นน้องที่ผิวปากอารมณ์ดีที่ก้าวขึ้นรถยนต์คันหรูก่อนเร่งเครื่องยนต์ออกจากบริษัทด้วยความเร็วสูง...

...รีบเดินทาง.. รีบทำงาน.. แล้วรีบกลับบ้าน..ไปมอมเหล้า "เด็ก" ดีกว่า หึหึหึ...

\--THE END--

**Author's Note:**

> (ข้อความคัดลอกมาจาก Arashi Fic Blog ปี 2009)
> 
> Author's talk ::  
โผล่มาอีกแล้วคับกับ Let’s Drink!!! "ฟิคดื่ม" ที่ต่อจาก "ฟิคกิน"  
ความรักระหว่างคุณแม่สุดสวยและลูกชายสุดแสบ((ดูผิดศีลธรรมไงไม่รู้เนอะ 555+))  
กลายเป็นซีรีย์ไปเสียแล้ว เห็นผู้อ่านหลายคนรีเควสให้ต่อ แต่ก็คงสามารถได้ไม่กี่ตอนหรอก เพราะมันเริ่มฝืดแล้ว เหอๆๆๆ
> 
> โดยความรู้สึกของคนแต่งคิดว่า "ฟิคดื่ม" เนี่ย ไม่ให้อารมณ์หวานๆเหมือน "ฟิคกิน" เลยเนอะ  
ออกแนวมันส์ๆ เน้นกัดกันเป็นหลัก 555++ 
> 
> จริงๆแล้วก็ได้ความคิดมาจากท่าน aionobashojun นี่แหละ ที่คอมเม้นต์ว่า  
"ว่าแต่คุณแม่ ... ป้อนข้าวเสร็จต้องพาลูกไปอาบน้ำ เล่านิทาน กล่อมนอนด้วยนะคะ"
> 
> เราก็ อืมมมม นั่นสิน้า~ แต่คงไม่สามารถแต่งให้อาบน้ำได้อ่ะคับ ออกจะเรทไปนี๊ดดดดดส์  
แต่ต่อไป หึหึหึ จะเป็นอะไรน้า "กิน..ดื่ม.. ???..." นั่นแหละคับ ชื่อเรื่องตอนหน้า


End file.
